


gross brothers

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Papyrus notices things.Heavily denies himself.





	gross brothers

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rewrite of an old fanfic I did on my notebook so oops

You have always noticed these little touches that your brother had been making ever since you're little. And as you get older, the touches became more apparent. It used to be a simple pat in the back or the head then a little hugs every now and then but as you get older, you finally noticed it. Understand it even. But you wish you don't.

Because everytime your brother hugs you, he brushed his hand against your pelvis - which made you yelp in surprise - and when you looked at him with a weird expression, he smiles - that creepy grin of his - and apologized.

You know those aren't friendly touches.

You know it. Because everytime he thought he was alone in the house, you were there. Listening to him. 'Papyrus', he always breathed out your name, 'ah- yes there, papyrus!', he always moans out your name when he do that.

You feel sick.

-

You've been a little distance when it comes to your brother. Sure, you still accepts /occasional/ hugs from him and still cooks for him daily but your mind always had been somewhere else when you're around him. Head always piling up with questions and thoughts, you're surprise you didn't have a headache.

You often asks yourself.

Is it /really/ wrong to have romantic feelings for a family member? Yes, its against your morals but..  
That doesn't stop you from being his brother.  
But why are you still hanging around with him?  
Is it even brotherly love you're feeling for him?

..

You excuses yourself from the kitchen and hurriedly ignored Sans's presence for the whole day.

-

You've been noticing these heart beats when you look at your brother.  
But you don't have a heart.  
And you're sure that its from the /nervousness/ that's piling up on your ribcage - yeah, that's it - that must be why. You're not disgusting, like your brother. Did- did you just called your brother disgusting?  
You-  
You really have no hearts then.

The sudden brush of your brother's hand on your arm made you jump. Incestuos, little -! His concern expression soften you. Apologizing, you told him you were just shocked. He buys it and leave you be. You wonders how he can be so relaxed around you without feeling sick..? Thoughts clouds your mind. These thoughts disgusts you to no end and filled your non-existent stomach. He's your brother! Don't imagine him...

You feel sick to the stomach. You wanted it to stop.

Your gaze wandered to the empty space and onto your brother who's doing his own thing but then, he caught your gaze, he's smiling at you now. You recognized that smile. That sick, sick smile. He walked towards you once again.

And he wrapped his arms around you. You didn't fail to notice that hand snaking beneath your chestplate and into your ribcage.

"I love you, Papyrus."

Your soul thumped in response.

"I.. Love you too,

brother."

Simple reply of affection but its enough to make you feel filthy and disgusting.


End file.
